Another story
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Fakir writes Ahiru another story


Fakir was thinking, the gears in his head moving, trying to figure out how he could help Ahiru. It was true she had turned into a duck after saving Mytho. Rue and Mytho were now happily married with a child on the way. They would come by and visit every now and again, but he always stayed by here. He loved her. She was strong brave kind sweet and loved everyone.

Fakir had been careful, using his power to do good in the world. He had done everything that he could and now the world was a better place. He suddenly shot up getting an idea. He started writing. His hand moving with the speed of the flash. All he needed now was Mytho. He suddenly got very tired. His power wearing him out. His head slipped down on the desk and he fell into a deep sleep.

Ahiru got out of the lake. It was cold outside and she knew she was welcome to stay at Fakirs. She could just see his charming smile and handsome face. She had fallen for him. She loved him and couldn't explain why. He was always there for her. Helping her, showing emotion towards her, seeing her for her. Ahiru had come to realise that maybe the story that they lived had told them something.

The knight and her character had died. She had confessed her love and turned to a speak of light. Fakir had died trying to protect his kingdom. Maybe they were suppose to be together not her with Mytho. Was that what Drosselmeyer had wanted? For them to be together?

Ahiru sighed coming up to his house. Fakir was asleep on the desk in his room. There was a paper beside him. She looked over his shoulder to read the paper.

_There once was a small yellow duck named Ahiru. She was a special girl and loved everyone that came to her pond. One day a man came to her pond. He was brave and dashing. Ahiru instantly fell in love. She would go to that spot hoping to see him again. One day he fell in the pond and got stuck. Ahiru saw this and went to save him. When she saved him he kissed her as a reward, turning her into a human. They lived happily ever after._

Ahiru smiled at the story and leaned down to kiss him. When they touched there was a bright glow and she looked down. She was human again! And naked! She stifled a squeal and went to Fakirs room. There she grabbed a shirt boxers and shorts. After being a duck for so long she body wasnt temperature regulated. Plus she was out in the cold.

She looked around the corner and saw a still sleeping Fakir. He mumbled something and turned his head. Ahiru smirked then caught a whiff of a foul oder. She smelled like water fish and marsh. 'I think its best if I get a shower.'she decided.

As she got in the shower and turned it on Fakir started to wake, but she didn't notice. She was basking in the nice heat of the shower.

Fakir heard the shower and thought someone was in his house.(Well he not wrong)He grabbed his bat from in his closet and went to the shower. He stealthily opened the door and walked in. He through open the current and a squeal was heard from the tube.

He looked down to see Ahiru trying to cover herself. This almost brought tears to his eyes.

"Please be real don't be a dream,"he pulled her against his was in shock. He just hugged her and told her not to be a dream. Did he have dreams about her before?

"I'm not Fakir. I'm here I really am. I promise,"she hugged him back.

He suddenly felt wet. Like really wet. All over his chest. He pulled away looking down to her. She was naked. In the shower. With him hugging her. He blushed pulling away and turning around.

"Fakir?"Ahiru called in a questioning tone.

"N-Naked,"he stuttered.

"Hu-AH!"she screamed.

She quickly got dresses in his clothes."I-Im dressed,"she blushed.

"Ahiru, I'm so happy your here. But why did you turn human? I thought you were ging to stay a duck forever,"he spoke. Then remembered his story. Who had she kissed? Who was the guy taking her away from him?

"I found you story and wanted to thank you,"she blushed.

"Whos the guy you like?"

"I um I like um y-y-"

"Please tell me Ahiru! I need to know! Why can't you just love me? What does this guy have that I dont?"he voice was quite.

"Oh Fakir,"she touched his face bringing him to a passionate kiss."I love you. Your my every thing. Will you be happy if I stay here with you forever?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her. He didn't need Mytho after all. He was her prince charming. And all because of another story.


End file.
